


I think your love would be too much

by sunflowerjohnny



Series: season 8 drabbles [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, F/M, Gendry's POV, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Snippets, Spoilers, season 8 ep 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: It had been too long. Too long from being away from Arya. He missed her so much.





	I think your love would be too much

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this at 8 am despite only sleeping for two hours because I love you guys and I love Gendrya

Gendry didn’t have time to have romantic feelings towards Arya when they were trying to survive their journey to the North but as time went on, their bond grew and so did their feelings for one another. It was mostly subtle but it was life changing for the both of them, literally.

Gendry always wanted what was best for Arya from the start. He protected her and made sure no one found out that she was a girl, a _Stark_ girl no less. He didn’t want to join her family because he didn’t think he deserved it due to the class and birth differences. He always saw himself so lowly but he will always be there for Arya, she’ll always be _his lady_. And perhaps he maybe wanted to be with her in the forest forever and forget about their lives but he knew she needed to be with her family.

You can see the instant regret in his eyes when he was sold to the Red Priestess. The panic in his eyes as Arya grew smaller and the ache in his heart at knowing that Arya wanted to protect him but couldn’t because she wasn’t skilled enough.

Gendry never stopped thinking about her, especially after he learned about the Red Wedding. Worst case scenario was that Arya died at the wedding and he blamed himself for her death. Best case scenario was that she didn’t make it to the wedding in time and is alive but she’s still alone trying to make her way to Winterfell.

He doesn’t say anything to Jon about Arya because he doesn’t know what to say exactly. How can he tell her brother that he believes that she died because of him? How can he bring up such a sensitive topic like that when he knows Jon was her _favorite_ sibling? It would hurt too much.

When he sees Arya for the first time in years, he was breathless. He wasn’t sure what to do exactly so he avoided her and waited for her to come to him like he knew she would.

He becomes flustered. his emotions are all over the place. he feels thankful that she’s alive and well. He’s happy that she isn’t mad at him for leaving, his heart swells at how beautiful and strong she had gotten. He stutters on his words as he compliments her, not fully sure what his emotions meant but he loved hearing her laugh again. He loved seeing her smile and that tiny blush that colored her cheeks, it was something new but very scary.

He knew that Arya is a killer, he could see it in her eyes, so he wasn’t surprised when she asked (more like demanded really, but he doesn’t care) to make a weapon for her. He knew what it meant. She wants to fight. End of discussion.

Gendry knows Arya’s strong. He knows that she’s brave but this is different, this is the dead army we’re talking about. Not some men who can bleed after being stabbed. Gendry is brave but those things scared him. They terrified him. And he’s terrified for Arya. He doesn’t want her to face and fight them. The possibility of her dying was too much and he couldn’t handle it.

So he talks her out of it, gloss the whole thing over but he knew that she was stubborn. Even more stubborn than the stubborn bull. He smiles at the old nickname.

But he eventually makes the weapon for her after her lovely demonstration of her knife work.

When she asked him about how many women he had been with, he felt oddly exposed and terribly shy. He didn’t really want to tell her (why though? maybe he didn’t want her to dislike him or think of him as lesser than what he already is) but he does anyways and she doesn’t change.

Instead, she becomes confident and takes control. She kisses him and it’s so fiery and full of passion, he was breathless by the end of it.

He felt his entire body heat up at the sight of Arya undressing. She tells him she isn’t the red woman but he still hesitates. Things are going way too fast and he’s still trying to figure his emotions out but it was their last night, possibly their final hours, and Arya was right there.

He doesn’t miss the scars scattered on her body, especially the two large stripes where he correctly assumes she was stabbed by a sharp looking knife. It makes his stomach churn at the sight of it but he couldn’t look away.

It had been too long. Too long from being away from Arya. He missed her so much. And if at one point he ends up choking as he holds back his tears, she doesn’t say anything.

And as he closes his eyes, trying to sleep while listing to the lullaby of Arya’s breathing, Gendry dared to dream of a future where they’re both living the lives they’ve always wanted.


End file.
